Glossary S
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z sad effect When an ARC break is permitted to continue over too long a period of time and remains in restimulation a person goes into a sad effect, which is to say they become sad and mournful. Scientologie (Scientology, Scn) (Scn): An applied religious philosophy. It deals with the study of knowledge, which through the application of its technology can bring about desirable changes in the conditions of life. (Taken from the Latin word scio, knowing in the fullest sense of the word, and the Greek word logos, to study.) A body of knowledge which, when properly used, gives freedom and truth to the individual. It was founded and developed by Ron Hubbard. Scn is a broad subject. It includes philosophy covering the character of life, death, Man, the spirit, the mind, and the physical universe; but also subjects like, Ethics, Administration and Management, Logic and Data Analysis. Scientology™ Scientology™ is a trademarked word. Since wisdom and trademarks are inconsistent with each other, we use Scientologie. Trademarks belong to commercial interests. Wisdom belongs to culture and scholars. search and discovery A listing and nulling process to find a suppressive person on a case and thus handle a PTS person. (Abbr. S&D, S and D) ''Seagull'' Jonathan Livingston Seagull. A symbolic book by Richard Bach about a seagull passing the ability to fly (symbolic for wisdom and ability) onto new generations of seagulls. The seagull is the symbol for CT and Clearbird Publishing, who publishes CT. Sec Secretary, security. secondary A secondary is a mental image picture of a moment of severe and shocking loss or threat of loss which contains misemotion such as anger, fear, grief, apathy or "deathfulness." It is a mental image picture recording of a time of severe mental stress. It may contain unconsciousness. second dynamic See dynamics. (Abbr. 2D) self-auditing #The manifestation of going around running concepts or processes on one's self. It violates auditor plus pc is greater than the bank. #Trying to run processes on oneself. Processes are designed to be administered by an auditor on a pc. The communication and control of the auditor is what makes auditing effective. ''Self Analysis A book by L. Ron Hubbard. Teaches recall processes that a pc can run on himself. (Abbr. SA) self-determinism The ability to regulate and take responsibility for one's own considerations and actions; motivation by the thetan rather than by the environment (other people and things around one). sensation (In its various forms) is the indication of a secondary, which precedes the actual engram. All uncomfortable perceptions stemming from the reactive mind are called sensation. These are basically "pressure," "motion," "dizziness," "sexual sensation," and "emotion and misemotion." There are others, definite in themselves but definable in these five general categories. If one took the fork in the pain definition above and pressed it against the arm, that would be "pressure." "Motion" is just that, a feeling of being in motion when one is not. "Motion" includes the "winds of space," a feeling of being blown upon especially from in front of the face. "Dizziness" is a feeling of disorientation and includes a spinniness, as well as an out-of-balance feeling. "Sexual sensation" means any feeling, pleasant or unpleasant, commonly experienced during sexual restimulation or action. "Emotion and misemotion" include all levels of the complete tone scale except "pain"; emotion and misemotion are closely allied to "motion," being only a finer particle action. A bank solidity is a form of "pressure," and when the sensation of increasing solidity of masses in the mind occurs, we say "the bank is beefing up." All these are classified as sensation. Symbol SEN. service computation or service facsimile Ser fac, a CT Level IV term. The service computation is that computation generated by the preclear (not the bank) to make self right and others wrong; to dominate or escape domination and enhance own survival and injure that of others. (Abbr. (service fac, ser fac, service comp) session #A precise period of time during which an auditing audits or processes a preclear. That's an auditing session. #In coaching it is a precise period during which the coach instructs the student in a specific drill using his coaching instructions and written materials to correct the student. That's a coaching session. seven resistive cases Seven types of resistive cases, including drug history, former practices, and severe illness. Assessment on a resistive case is done to locate and solve the reasons for its resistiveness. This is item number 40 on the Green Form (GF 40). It is a specially prepared list of items with actions to be done for each item to resolve the situation. small fall A meter needle reaction in which the needle moves rapidly to the right a quarter to half an inch. (Symbol sF) somatic Essentially body sensation, illness or pain or discomfort. "Soma" means body; hence sensations or pains stemming from the mind. A pain or ache, sensation and also misemotion or even unconsciousness. There are a thousand different descriptive words that could add up to a "feeling". Pain, aches, dizziness, sadness--these are all FEELINGS. Thus in incident running we ASK FOR AND FOLLOW DOWN ONLY FEELINGS. Those can be aches, pains, sensations, misemotion--any FEELING. "Somatics:" This is a general word for uncomfortable perceptions coming from the [mind. Its origin is early Engram Running and it is a general, common package word, used by CT practitioners to denote "pain" or "sensation" with no difference made between them. To understand the source of these feelings, one should have a knowledge of engrams, ridges and other parts of the reactive bank. Anything is a somatic if it emanates from the various part of the reactive mind and produces an awareness of reactivity. (Symbol SOM). stable datum Any body of knowledge, more particularly and exactly, is built from one datum. That is its stable datum. Invalidate it and the entire body of knowledge falls apart. A stable datum does not have to be the correct one. It is simply the one that keeps things from being in a confusion and on which others are aligned. stage four A needle reaction on the meter in which the needle rises, sticks, falls, about once a second or two. It is very regular, always the same distance, always the same pattern, over and over. It reacts on nothing the auditor or pc says. ST In Clearbird's publications Clearing Technology was formerly (2004 and earlier editions) called Standard Clearing Technology and abbreviated ST. Standard Clearing Technology The same as Clearing Technology in Clearbird's publications. The same as Standard Technology (see below). standard technology or Standard Technology That tech which has absolutely no arbitraries; correct exact duplication of Source in application; the exact processes and auditing actions laid down and used for the invariable resolution of cases. This was defined this way by L. Ron Hubbard in 1968, ''Source being a name or title for L. Ron Hubbard. Clearing Technology defines it differently. We are only interested in if it works. In practice Standard Tech and Clearing Technology are the same thing. (Abbr. standard tech, Standard Tech) static "A life static has no mass, no motion, no wave length, no location in space or in time. It has the ability to postulate and to perceive" (Axiom 1). A philosophical word for the thetan, (used in the Axioms) implying native state before the thetan had contact with the physical universe and got all messed up. (see Axioms) steering the preclear or steering The only use of latent or random reads. You see a read the same as the instant read occurring again when you are not speaking but after you have found a whole thought reacting. You say "there" or "that" and the pc, seeing what he or she is looking at as you say it recovers the knowledge from the reactive bank. sticky needle One which is tight and doesn't move, but if it does it only changes slightly and then with a jerk. It's not quite as stuck as a stuck needle. study tech The technology of how to study effectively any subject. (Abbr. study tech) Summary Report Form Written by the auditor after the session on a fill-in type standard form and is simply a short record of what happened and what was observed during the session. It is stapled onto the top of the worksheets. supervisor The supervisor is the person that runs a training course. He or she is neither a teacher nor an instructor. The course supervisor ensures that students use study tech correctly and gets the students through the course to a good result. (Abbr. sup) suppressive person One who is battling constantly in covert ways to make others less powerful and less able because of imagined danger to himself. The SP is actually stuck on the time track in some incident in the distant past long forgotten. Such a person may even appear sane but in fact is quite insane and incapable of viewing anything for what it actually is, regarding others as constant threats to himself and operating to destroy those around him, blindly considering them to be part of the hidden incident that is his only reality. (Abbr. SP)